Nomad Soul
The Nomad Soul is the titular character of the game, the player. The Nomad Soul may inhabit the bodies of at least thirty different charactersOmikron: The Nomad Soul and according to Moby Games, up to 41 different characters through the use of the Reincarnation ability. The current stats can be seen on the Identity section of the SNEAK. Incarnate sees Kay'l 669 being killed and rushes over to him. If the current body is killed and another person touches it, the Nomad Soul will inhabit their body]] At certain times in the storyline, the Nomad Soul will move to another Incarnate's body if the body they are in dies. If they do not die, that Incarnate can still be encountered later. At four situations in the game, Incarnation is required to solve a puzzle and advance the plot; for example, moving from one of Omikron city's Districts to another is rarely authorized and punishable by death. The Reincarnation spell can be found in Den's Apartment, along with Jafayl's Parchment explaining how to use it. The Nomad Soul is free to use the Reincarnation spell to become another character (see the blue expandable list on all the character pages) before going to Jaunpur, after reincarnating into Ysmala'n, or almost any time afterwards. The previous Incarnate's Seteks are lost. Their Taar martial arts rating is lost. If not in other cases, reincarnating with Zao'r 940 after the Tetra Factory reduces all Ammunition to 10 or less, although Medkits and Mana Potions seem to be unaffected. Jafayl's Parchment :"From the Book of Nout...a magical spell to transfer the Soul. Use this Spell near the one you wish to take. You must have a sufficient level of Mana. Certain souls are sometimes too strong. Do not misuse your power...or lose many advantages..." Destiny Fate is more strongly pushing for certain characters to become the Nomad Soul than other player characters: Ysmala'n 402 The police under the demon Gandhar have a warrant out for Kay'l 669's termination. If he tries to enter Jaunpur he will be shot by the Mechaguard and his body is taken to the Morgue. Ysmala'n 402 examines him and in doing so, touches the Nomad Soul and triggers Kay'l's transformation into Ysmala'n. If Kay'l has lost a battle with an enemy and reincarnated as another character already (which is a Destiny that is also strongly manifested, as the demon that snatches Telis is very powerful), this never takes place because the new character is not subject to the same termination order. Zao'r 940 There is no way out of the Pamoka Prison other than Reincarnating into the Tetra guard Zao'r 940. Enya'd 843 Possessing the body of Enya'd 843 in Lahoreh is the only known way of deciphering or translating information leading to Astaroth. Fodo At this point in the story, Fodo is the only character with voice acting that must be possessed. Even if possession does not kill the host, it is more intrusive to possess such a helpful and dedicated person. It is the only time the Nomad Soul must suicide to do it, since only the player can know ahead of time that the Mecaguard will kill them in Lahoreh. There is very little wiggle room here; since possession is magic, it is of course possible that the previously possessed person is somehow resuscitated, but it is less plausible than usual. And it is by far the weakest rationale for doing so, since Fodo could easily have been persuaded to ride a hundred yards to the Hamestaga'n exit and roll away the boulder blocking it. There is of course the Noble end to help justify these means, but that is wearing thin here. After Death There is a list of Playable Characters to replace the current one in the event of dying during a Demon battle. It is Game Over if the Nomad Soul dies to one of the Demons at the entrance to apartment complexes * If Kay'l 669 fails against the Supermarket Zodir St. ambush boss, he is revived by a doctor, and gets no loot drops. "The regeneration beam is already doing its work." In the first person shooter segment prior to the boss, he simply starts again. * Syao 471 is the transmigration if Kay'l 669 dies on his apartment roof * Plume 263 is the transmigration if Kay'l 669 dies in Den's ApartmentOmikron * If the Nomad Soul dies in the area after the penthouse of the Security HQ, the fight begins again * If Ysmala'n 402 or other incarnate loses in the fight in the Awakened Base, the fight will restart and one of the Magic Rings will be consumed until the supply runs out, then Game Over. Gallery Bahimy'l 262.png|Bahimy'l 262 Enya'd.png|Enya'd 843 Fodo.png|Fodo Itzam'a 420.png|Itzam'a 420 Jayli'n 814.png|Jayli'n 814 Jorg.png|Jorg 772 Jorg2.png| Kai'a 332.png|Kai'a 332 Kayl.jpg|Kay'l 669 Kushulain'n.png|Kushulainn Lahyli'n 097 wide.png|Lahyli'n 097 Shenanda2.jpg|Shenand'a 976 Syao Sneak Peek.png|Syao 471 Ysmala'n.png|Ysmala'n 402 ID Zao'r.png|Zao'r 940 Links Category:Characters